The night I met Jack
by Teh weirdo O.o
Summary: TNBC, Teen Titans, OJ, KH, with others Xover, I'ts how I changed in october 13 2002, mostly focusing on me and our fave skeleton, Jack Skellington, hope yew enjoy
1. Poem 1

'Twas a long time ago, longer now than it seems, in a place  
that perhaps you've seen in your dreams. For the story that you are about to be told, took place in the holiday worlds of old. Now, you've probably wondered where holidays come from. If you haven't, I'd say it's time you begun.

Once a skeleton named Jack, made the biggest mistake way back. Only three years ago on october thirteen, He whent to a place he had never been. And on that night he had met a girl, who´s world whent on a hurl. This girl was nothing until then, and her name was not Miranda nor Raven. It was like the musical note Fa, for he not knew it was Tifa.

Tifa was a young ten year old girl back then, and she was turned into a N.E.W. in bend. But thanks to Jack she had changed quite a lot, and people were knowing she was something they knew not. She was now black as the night sky, in her dreams she can swim faster and fly.

But now you must know how she really was before, for you could not even stay to bore. For what you might hear maybe too horrible, but for her it was very unbearable. Now you must choose to continue or leave, but... it is your desition...  
to heave...


	2. The Task Beyond

It was a normal day in Halloween Town, the children were playing in the town square and the adults were doing their daily activities, but for Jack and Sally, king and queen of this magnificent world, had other worries.

"What are we going to do Jack?" asked Sally to her husband, "I really don´t know Sally, it has been 10 years since Krystal´s death and nothing had changed, not even our son has changed or growned and everyone is acting as if nothing happened here." said sadly the pumpkin king, for what he said was true, they had two children, a daughter and a son, both with human and monster caracteristics.

Krystal was a fine young 15 year old with wings of an Articuno, blue hair, blue eyes, had a strong sence of justice and wielded the Oathkeeper keyblade, their son Robin, is a dignified young 14 year old boy with wings of a Pidgeotto, black hair and wears a mask that covers his eyes(no one from the town knew why but his family did, he had no eyes at all, he lost his eyes when he encountered a Heartless when he was nine years old) and he has a strong will.

And in this very moment, he was spying on his parents. If he could get the right information, he could go to the Hinterlands and complete a task that is at hand.

"I know Jack, but... I have a feeling that something strange is going to happen," said Sally, worried. "I feel, as if... a dark presence is comming... I really don´t know why, but... maybe you could ask the corpse bride who lives in the Hinterlands these questions, maybe she has the answers we need to bring back our daughter from the dead."

"Maybe, Sally, but sometimes she doesn´t give the answers straight away," continued the king. "Sometimes she gives in some sort of riddle that we must unrable ourselves, like she is toying with the person asking a random question," he said angrily. " But, she may have a reason why, but, she is your friend and, after all, she is wise though," said Sally.

"Wise," whispered Robin to himself. "Helloooo, she is a corpse, corpse´s are not wise nor alive, and, how could she be my fathers friend when dad never spoke of her in our lives," he whispered angrily, walking silently to his bedroom to finish packing some stuff he´ll need for protection from any harm of dark creatures named the Heartless.

While he was packing, nearing nightfall, the Skellington´s ghost dog Zero, went to his room, curious. "Hey Zero," Robin said, still packing some weapons, unaware that Zero was knowing bit by bit of what Robin was going to do. The ghost dog bit his cape and pulled with all his strength twice, to warn the young prince to not go to the Hinterlands.

"I know it´s dangerous Zero, but, I must do this for my sister," said Robin sadly. "But, maybe mom and dad are right, maybe the corpse bride really does have the answers. And the way to bring back Krystal. Dad must never know what I´m up to Zero, but you´ll only tell him in an emergency, okay?" Zero just nodded as an answer. "Thanks boy," the prince said, opening his bedroom window. "Goodbye Zero," he spreaded his wings and flew to the graveyard by the moonlight, with many dangers awaiting him before he encounters for the first time the Corpse Bride.

In the Hinterlands, a woman was waiting for her next visitor, a royal visitor under the light that reflected the moon. She just standed there next to her grave, with her black flowers aside, gasing upon the horizon of the graveyard this world had.

"... Robin... Skellington..." said the Corpse Bride.  
"... We´ll finaly meet soon... your higness..."

Please tell me what you think, I hope this wasn´t too long or too short.

Robin (c) kids WB  
Corpse Bride (c) Tim Burton


	3. The Stealth Sneak Attack

Jack´s nightmare:  
Light flashes...light fades...He and Sally run towards the Spiral Hill... Sally begins to cry... both of them stare at the pale face of their daughter... lying there... dead... clock... 10 years have past... Jack can still hear the voice of his daughter... singing her favorite song along with him... the Spiral Hill song... Lighting crashes throughout the night... Krystal disappears with a scream... dream fades...

Jack awoke from his nightmare, and sighed of relief that it was only a dream, or a memory. He stared with a lovingly smile at Sally, still dreaming. He aproached the nearest window his room had and gazed upon the horizon.

He started to cry silently for his daughter, while whiping of his tears from his bony cheeks, he noticed something flying towards the graveyard. He transformed himself into an Absol (why? ´cause he´s somesort of an animagus) to observe more closely to the figure. 'NO!' he thought, transforming back to himself.

'Robin! Why is he up in these hours and flying to the grave... Oh My GOD! he´s going to see the Corpse Bride, he´s soo grounded.' He changed from his pijamas and in his Phantom costume and left a note to Sally, if she ever wakes up at this time.

He ran as fast as he could towards the graveyard to stop his son into seeing his long lost friend.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin had landed near the Spiral Hill, Krystal´s favorite place. He noticed his sister´s grave, and gazed sadly at it. "Krystal," he said, remembering the things she taught him.

The memories:  
Light flashes... light fades... The two Skellington heirs are on a little island next to a waterfall in an indian forest... Robin tries to contact an airspirit... but fails many times... Krystal encourages her little brother to keep trying... she sings an indian song:

(Krystal)  
Kwe kwe natura  
Motto sada ku  
Listen with your heart  
you will understand

Le shinke nefa botu  
Lacora ning meda  
Listen with your heart  
you will understand...

memory fades...

"I can´t let her down," said Robin, snapping out of his memories. "I´ll bring you back Krystal, I promise, and noone will get in my way to do so." So he began walking throught the entrance to the Hinterlands, wich it´s still a long way before he meets the bride.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Corpse Bride was no longer near her grave, but near the exit of her home, waiting for a young prince to ask his questions to the wise corpse.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin had some trouble on his way, he encountered many Heartless before and they were the same, very difficult to defeat alone. "Take this you little freaks," he thrown some electrick disks at the Heartless, and one by one they were disappearing until there was no more. "I gotta lay of these heartless for know, I´m all out of elecdisks," he only had like 9 or 13 normal exploading disks that took 2 or 3 to destroy a Heartless.

It only took 4 seconds until a Stealth Sneak Boss Heartless to appear and battle, "Aww, man!" said Robin, with a little bit of strenght left not risking it to fight. He now knew that this was now his moment of death and he went out cold, fainted, but it was not over yet. Jack came to the rescue before the boss charged an attack on Robin.

Jack reflected the attack with a Light Screen barrier. "NO ONE WILL HARM MY CHILDREN NO MORE YOU BEAST!" shouted the king and unleashed a burst of black flames from his body and attacked the heartless finishing him once and for all, and it gave his heart to the other Heartless, laying there with no life and it´s body vanished.

While Jack came to his sences again, he started a campfire so his son could rest from the battles, carrying his son and putting him near the fire while coating him with a warm blanket. "Don´t worry, my son, no one will harm you anymore," he said, running his bony fingers through Robin´s hair lovingly, like any other father would do to their young sons.

TELL ME, WAS IT GREAT OR WAS IT GREAT? Well,

the heartless(c) Kingdom Hearts.

And sorry, but, I think till nezt chappy they´ll meet the corpse bride, and NO, JACK IS NOT A WUSS, he just cares for his children and he doesn´t whant to lose Robin.

COMMENTS PLEASE


	4. The Father, the Son and the Corpse Bride

When Robin finally restored his energy, he noticed Jack gazing upon the stars in the night sky after he putted back his mask over his eye holes. He hardly remembers anything of the fight against the Stealth Sneak boss Heartless that happened 2 hrs. ago.

"Dad," he said, trying to get up from the hard ground, but he still had the pain that Heartless did to him a few hours ago.

"Robin! Don´t get up, you need your rest and when you fully recover we´ll go home, you are in much trouble already by sneaking out of the house to see the Corpse bride," said the king with a little bit of worryness and anger.

"But dad, I need to see the corpse, I have to. I made a promise to Krystal," he said trying to reason with him. " And what promise is that? To bring her back from the dead? You know this is dangerous," Jack interrupted with much anger in his heart, he dosen´t want to loose him like he lost his daughter, but Robin wanted to do this. 

Jack sighed, "Well, okay, we´ll see the Corpse together," said Jack, relieving his son. "But only this once, then you will not do it again, promise?." "I promise dad." said Robin with a grin on his face.

"Well, what are we waiting for? let´s go already," Said the almighty king with the young prince by his side. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

It took a 1hr walk to get to the entrance of the corpse´s home in the deepest part of the Hinterlands (No, it is not where the holiday doors are.)

"Hmm...," said Jack. "Nobody´s home, aww man!" said Robin sadly. "Don´t let your hopes down Robin, were not alone, she´s here, I know it by experience. She´s hiding somewere, not in the tree´s, but underground."

"What do you mean 'underground' dad? Do you mean, right beneath us? But... How?."

"She´s a corpse, Robin, some corpses can go underground with the use of magic dust made by a banshee, mythical creatures, beautiful, but dangerous."

After this little talk Jack sat down on the cold hard ground, making Robin even more nervous, but he had to do this, for his sister. Not both of them noticed a skeletal arm reaching out of the ground near where Jack was sitting, the arm grabed and pulled Jack´s own bony wrist to the ground. Robin was even scared than usual when seeing the bony arm that came out of the ground.

"DAD," shouted Robin, while running towards Jack to save him, but it was unesesary because Jack pulled up his own arm and broke free, but the bony arm was still graving his wrist.

"Oh My GOODNESS," screamed the king, very, very scared, even scared than Robin. His son ran and kicked the bony arm, saving his father. The ground started to shake when a hole appeared in the ground with a figure arising from the depths of the earth.

Even if Jack knew that the figure was his long lost friend, he was scared out of his guts as well as Robin. The figure started to walk towards the bony arm so she could put it back on in its place of her body.

"Hello... Jack... and... Robin... Skellington... I´ve been expecting you...," said the Corpse Bride, revealing herself releaving the two scared ones. 

"PLEASE, STOP DOING THAT," said Jack angrily, making the bride giggle a bit. "Yeah, your gonna get the crap out of me," said Robin without thinking.

"ROBIN SKELLINGTON," said Jack very angrily to Robin, he had to be nice to people at all times.

"Sorry dad, it will never happen again. Okay, now let´s get back into business. So you´re the Corpse Bride, never heard of you in my life thanks to my father," Jack blushed a bit when the corpse looked at him a bit sadly with confusion.

"I heard you have the answers of anything in this universe, so I´ll test your knowledge right here, right now... "

"Don´t you be so sure, dear prince," interrupted the Corpse Bride. "I may know anything but, I don´t give the answers straight away young one. You have to do a little something first," continued the wise one.

By hearing this Robin lost his patience and tried to attack the Corpse Bride, but Jack stopped him as quickly as posible. "Hmm... so the young prince lacks patience, well... it was going to be something easy, but by your interest on fighting convinced me to have a little duel with you two."

"All right, a fight," said happily Robin, making his father nervous on how him and his son will work together in this battle.

"The fight will start..." said the bride. "NOW!"

"LET´S DANCE!." 

(atk means attack and def means defence)

This is Halloween:

Corpse Bride, Jack, Robin   
Boys and girls of every age  
Wouldn't you like to see something strange?

Come with us and you will see  
This, our town of Halloween

This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Pumpkins scream in the dead of night

This is Halloween, everybody make a scene  
Trick or treat till the neighbor's gonna die of fright

It's our town, everybody scream  
In this town of Halloween

Robin   
I am the prince who is a brave black belt  
Powers of the wind that can make you melt (atk)

Jack   
I am the king, master of the fright  
I maybe dead walking thru the night (atk)

Corpse Bride   
I am the Corpse Bride and I´m very wise (def)  
Don´t make me questions that are bad or nice(atk) 

Oogie´s song:

Corpse Bride   
Well, well, well!  
Jack and the young prince  
Finally made, huh?  
Oh, I've been waiting!  
So how do you like  
My home sweet home?   
Ha, ha, ha, ha!

Robin   
It's over! It's over!  
This time you've gone too far! (atk)  
It's over, I'm serious!  
Just who do you think you are? (atk)

Jack   
Just because you fool the town  
Doesn't make you wise! (def)  
You'd better give up, surrender now!  
I'm fixin' everything nice! (atk)

Corpse Bride   
That's what you think, hah!  
But you couldn't be more wrong! (atk)  
And this will be the last time  
You hear the Corpse Bride sing! (atk)

Ohhh!

Jack, Robin   
Ohhh!

Corpse Bride   
Oh ohhh!

Jack   
Ohhh!

Corpse Bride   
Whoa oh!

Robin   
Ohhh!

Corpse Bride   
I'm the only wise Corpse here! (atk)

Hail to mister Oogie:

Corpse Bride   
Laa, la, la, la, la, laa!  
La, la, la, la, laa!  
Laa, la, la, la, la, laa!  
La, la, la, la, laa!

Hail to the Wise Corpse Bride!  
Jack will never win! (atk)  
When you find my own magic  
They will do you in!

First you thought of your daughter  
To take this town away from you!  
I knew you'd fight to set things right  
So I got banshee to my debt! (atk)

Jack   
Stop! I've had enough of you!  
Your own riddles are over due! (def)  
You've instigated confussion here   
And turned this town onto its ear! (atk)

Corpse Bride   
Hail to the Wise Corpse Bride!  
Put them to the test! (def)   
Keep them guessing all the time  
Never let them rest!

Then the only Corpse Bride here

Can take the whole town over then! 

I'll be so pleased, I do declare!

Robin, Jack   
But right now you will fall! (atk)

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH," shouted with pain the Corpse Bride, knowing she was defeated fairly. 

"Is she alright, dad?" said Robin resting a little bit, dancing really takes a lot of energy if it´s too long. 

"I´m not sure," said Jack, with worriness. "I´m fine, this is not the first time I experienced pain before," said the bride standing up with her flowers aside her. 

"And know for the question," said Robin happily. "How can we bring back Krystal from the dead?"

"For that question, you must do it yourselves..." said the corpse sadly while Robin interupted. "I KNEW IT! I KNEW THAT YOU WOULDN´T HAVE THE ANSWER FOR THIS QUESTION, WHO´S WISE NOW, HUH?"

"It dosen´t mean that I´m not wise, young prince, but her spirit was released 10 years ago on the night of her death, and has been hidden inside the body of a young 10 year old girl inside the N.E.W. organozations ship" 

By hearing the N.E.W. pronounced both the king and the prince got a bit scared, "What, was that again? Did you say, exactly inside the ship? Now this is terrifying," said the king nervously.

"I don´t mean to be mean but, I must go now, farewell, my friend," said the Corpse Bride, returning to the hole were she appeared from before.

"WAIT," screeched Robin. "HOW CAN WE FIND THIS GIRL?"

"Time will tell... young prince," said with her last words the bride, returning to rest in peace until the next night. "Well, I think the search begins, right dad?"

"Yes my son, the search starts now." 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

While nearing the exit of the Hiterlands were the Spiral Hill was near, Jack and Robin stopped. Both of them heard a noise behind one of the nearest graves, Robin got closer to them until something... or someone they knew pounced him.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH," shouted with fear the prince. The person who pounced on him was Blackfire, his girlfriend from another world.

"Hey there, lover boy," said Blackfire with happiness.

"Blackfire, not infront of my father please,"

"Hello Blackfire, I see you are doing well with your surprise attacks, you´ve been practicing a lot since the war had ended. And how is Voldemort and your parents?"

"Well, uncle Voldemort has changed alot and my parents are fine, while my mother is trying to turn my daddy into a mutant gargoyle or something like that," she said, helping Robin get up. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

And now since the loved ones have been reunited, who knows if the whole family will be reunited since the departure of the princess. Both families are huge together and now, the search begins. 

How did it turn out? tell me,

Voldemort Chaos(the magitian of black chaos) (c)Yu-Gi-Oh

Blackfire (c) teen titans: she´s the girlfriend of Robin, yay.

Comments please.


	5. The Chosen One

Three galaxies away from Halloween Town, there was the ship the Corpse Bride had mentioned, of the most feared organization which its only purpose is to destroy every world that existed in this Andromeda: The mithical Era.

A girl, no, a princess, the heir to the N.E.W. organization, was resting in her most comfortable bed in her digittal room, four rooms away from the throne room. She was named after her great great great grandmother, the princess´s name was: Estefanía Moreno Rubio.

Estefanía had awoken from her slumber before someone knocked on her door, making her scared (like always -.-). "Your highness," said a female voice from outside her room while knocking again. "Your highness, you must get ready. The queen is waiting for you at the meeting room."

"Okay auntie, I´m up, tell my mom to wait please," said the princess, getting out from her very comfortable bed (And it feels good too). She reached for her closet and she opened it. She sighed, "Another day as a princess, why can´t I be like normal girls who can go out and feel the fresh air of Haret?."

Haret was the home planet of the N.E.W.´s and the N.E.O.´s, where these two feared organizations have been created, one of pure women and the other, pure men. Both of those organizations need a ruler, for the women a queen and, for the men a king.

"I´ll try this on first, Kilala, what do ya think?" Estefania said to her black and white pet demon cat, showing her a red dress with a bit lighter red sleeves, but she just meowed once, like saying yes to her master.

The princess had put on the red dress with the use of dark magic (the only source of the two organizations). But every time she used it, she felt even darker than before, and even sadder too. She only sighed and unlocked the door of her room and locked it again when she got out to see her mother, the queen.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You´re late, Estefanía," said a female voice, and even darker one than Estefanía´s aunt. The queen of this organization´s name is Sandra, but for magical creatures she is called Kenashi.

"I´m sorry mom, it will never happen again," said Estefanía nervously. "Well, enough of this. Let´s see if you´ve been practicing your singing, fighting and dancing moves in battle. BEGIN!"

"LET´S DANCE!."

Oh No:  
Estefanía  
Oh no! Oh no!  
There's darkness everywhere!  
Oh no!  
There's smoke clouds in the air!  
Oh no!  
I can't believe my eyes  
I have to kill them  
Hurry Tif, they wouldn't dare!  
Oh no!

Oh no! Oh no!  
There's something very wrong!  
Oh no!  
These things here don't belong!

Oh no!  
The streets are lined with  
Little magic creatures  
All the others must be hiding  
N.E.W.´s power is subsiding!  
Oh no!  
Oh no!

Dr. Finklesteins song:

My attacks will slice you!  
My sword will cut deep!  
And when it's all over  
All of you will weep!

The days of your good natured  
May have my throw!  
I'll tear up your worlds!  
And I'm starting with you!

But before she could launch an attack she fell onto the floor inhaling and exhailing very deeply while her mother stared at her with anger in her eyes. "I´m very disapointed in you Estefanía, when I was at you age I trained every day ´till now. Maribel, escort my daughter to her room."

"Yes sister," said the secretary of the evil queen. "n... no" said weakly the princess.

"What did you say?" said a bit angrily Kenashi. "I said that I don´t need someone to escort me to my room, I can do it myself you know," said with a little confidence Estefanía.

"That´ll be all for today my child, now, go to you room," then Kenashi and Maribel left the meeting room to do a little queen business. "Oh My God, why did I do that for? I better lay of That´s 70´s Show for a while."

Then the princess went to her room and she noticed someone was watching her, an 8 year old girl with a light blue dress and was wearing a crown on her head. She knew it was her sister Natalie spying on her for the first time.

"Come on out of there sis, it´s just me," said kindly Estefanía. "Why were you spying on me over there?"

"Well..." said Natalie nervously, holding Kilala in her hands. The princess was shocked when she noticed her demon cat with a bandage on her left paw.

"What happened to her Natalie? what happened to Kilala?"

"Kilala and I where playing a bit when she was caught on some wires and she got electricuted by accident... I´m sorry sis" said the little one, almost starting to cry because her sister sometimes yells at her and locks herself in her room.

"Don´t worry Natalie, I think Kilala is fine for now, but you have to ask me first if you want to play with her, capiche?" she said releaving her little sis while she only nodded for an answer.

"Okay, you must go to your room Natalie, it´s almost 8 o´ clock, you must go to sleep." "Okay sis, goodnight... Tifa, the Strange." said mischeviously Natalie. "Sis, not in these corridors, you can only call me that in my room. Do ya want me to get in trouble or what?"

Natalie only giggled and went to her room, and so did Estefanía. "Well Kilala, time to sleep kitty, we have another boring day tomorrow." she said sadly to Kilala, putting on her pinkish pj´s, she hated pink and she went to sleep.

TELL ME, HOW DID IT TURN OUT!

Kilala(c) Inuyasha

Next chappy tells on how I changed, okay?

Comments please, THIS IS URGENT PEOPLE!


	6. The dream beyond

Jack Skellington wandered the Hinterlands where the Holiday doors were. He gased upon each and every one, inclueding the Christmas door were he almost ruined christmas 25 years ago. But he noticed there was another door, one he didn´t looked at because it wasn´t there 25 years ago.

It had a moon-like simbol with a cloud and a book aside. "Hmm... that´s strange," he aproached the door and opened it, but instead of snow flakes, many white and black clouds surrounded him and pulled him inside the door. After that, the door lock Jack inside it to the world of dreams.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Princess Estefanía was wandering in a strange place in her weird dream, with the same pj´s but with a different color, a more like darkish red one. "Where am I? How did I get here?" she said a bit scardly. She didn´t knew it was the most magical world in the mythical era, were the silver millenium was and were Halloween Town was ubicated.

She saw a curly-like hill with the moonlight piercing on it, with many graves and a greenish-colored river, she got closer to a magestic grave that had a beautiful angel over it that said:

Krystal -----------  
Age: 15  
Beloved daughter, true friend  
loving girlfriend, great princess

"Oh my god, poor girl," said sadly Estefanía, touching the simboled words, until she heard a whooish sound. "Who... who´s there?" she tried to summon her total chaos sword but it didn´t work (she´s in the world of dreams, DUHH).

Then the creatures appeared, who were really Heartless. "Oh my, well, hi... creepy... blackie... creatures... I´m dead meat, HELP!" Then, another creature appeared from the skies in a cloud cicle.

"Woah." said the skeletal creature, amazing the princess. "PUMKIN HEAD, COME FORTH MY FRIEND!" The king said staring up with his hand reaching to the sky summoning his own Keyblade, the pumpking head.

"Time to die Heartless," said bravely Jack attacking once at the heartless with only one swing of his magical sword, making them dissapear, without noticing a girl staring at him with surprise.

When Jack turned to see the spiral hill, Estefanía ducked quietly behind a grave. "Hmm... so this is the world of dreams, I must go back to Halloween Town." Then he transported himself back to the Holiday doors nearing sunrise.

Estefanía came out of the grave and had a face like shocked and a bit happy. "OH MY GOD! now THAT was SO COOL! I hope that I see him again."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When it was 6 o´clock in the morning, the princess went happily to her closet and she putted on a black and white striped dress without the use of dark magic, scaring Kilala a bit. She got out of her room with her head in the clouds and with a smile on her face while humming and murmuring a song she had never heard of before.

I sense there's something in the wind  
That feels like happiness's at hand  
And though I'd like to stand by him  
Can't shake this feeling that I have

The best is just around the bend  
And does he notice my feelings for him?  
And will he see how much he means to me?  
I think it is to be

What will become of my own world?  
Where will our actions lead us then?  
Although I'd like to join the crowd  
In their almighty magic cloud

Try as I may it will last much  
And will we ever end up together?  
Yes, I think it will , it is to become now  
For I am the chosen one

When her mother heard the news of the princess singing and dancing throughout the ship happily, Kenashi feared of what will happen in the future. That her daughter, will become, a creator. Creators are people that respect the magical laws of the creators, who have created worlds in the past in The mythical Era.

"Maribel, find my daughter and bring her back to me, I fear that the moment has come," she said to her secretary. "Yes sister," said Maribel, ordering some guards to search for the princess, who was at a tower that the ship had so the captain of the ship could get a better view of the mythical era.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estefanía was still in the tower singing a different song, humming and murmuring as usual.

Hmmmm, Hmm mm, Hmmmmm mmm mmm  
Hear this song and  
Remember,  
Soon you´ll be  
Home with me,  
Once upon a  
December

"Estefanía, are you here?" said her aunt when she arrived at the tower, still singing a random song. "Oh my goodness, what a beautiful voice," she said amazed that her niece could sing even beautifuly than her battle practices.

This time, this time

Creating worlds

Creating worlds

Creating worlds, Creating worlds  
Is so fine

I was deceived and  
Now it's time to set things right!  
I'll see my mom fall!

Make my own world!  
Make my own world!  
Make my own world!

Time to work hard everybody  
On the job till it is done  
Then I'll get back to creepy fun  
It's time to battle

"Estefanía, ESTEFANÍA!" said her aunt, returning to her sences. "Estefanía, your mother wants to see you in the meeting room now." "Wh... Wha, oh, okay auntie, right away." said nervously the princess. 'How long did she heard me? Man, I´m gonna be in a lot of trouble.'

TELL MEE, ME WANNA KNOW NOW.

The world of dreams is the place where a world gets copied for someone dream, and it took the form of the graveyard.

Comments PLEASE PEOPLE!


	7. The Escape

"Estefanía, sit down, I need to talk to you about your behavior aroung the ship," Said angrily Kenashi at her daughter. "I've heard that you were singing and dancing all this time and for me it's bad news, I guess that you were... How do I say this... DREAMING!"

"No, it's nothing like that mom, it's just that..."

"What Estefanía? That you were only practicing for you battle tecniques or was it that you were just lying to me right now?"

"Mom, please, you must understand, I met someone that showed me something amazing in my dream that you never showed me before," 'Oh my God, why did I said that for?'

"Well, that SOMEONE doesn't really exist, dreams are pathetic and they are not real, they show nothing but misery in the andromedas."

"MOM, would you JUST LISTEN TO ME ONCE IN YOU LIFE," said angrily the princess back at trhe queen, but she just ignored her. "ESTEFANIA MORENO RUBIO, YOU ARE A PRINCESS OF THIS ORGANIZATION AND..."

"AND THAT'S WHAT I WANT TO BE NO MORE MOTHER! I NEVER WANTED TO BE A PRINCESS TO THIS GOD FOR SAKEN HELL OF AN ORGANIZATION IN MY LIFE, I'M LEAVING AND YOU CAN'T STOP ME!" then, she transported herself to her room frightening Kilala.

"Bloody Hell! I gotta get out of here, ALESTIAS AFARENSIS!"

Thanks to that spell, all of her clothes and things got packed in one suit case, and her spell books and magic powder were in a magical briefcase to protect the magical objects. Then she ran out of her room to the escape shuttle at the end of the corridor.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"STOP HER YOU FOOLS! STOP HER!"yelled the queen seeing her daughter running to the escape shuttle and opening the door to the outside of the ship, "Uh oh! We got company Kilala, turn to lion form now!"

Kilala then bursted with flames and changing form, but this time she was more powerful, "KILALA, AVERETE MANDALA!"  
And Kilala released a flamethrower at the guards and Kenashi, giving them both time to get out of the ship.

"Don't let them escape you assholes, get them cough cough" But it was too late, because thanks to another of Kilala's abilities was that she could fly without wings, made them too far to reach. "Thanks Kilala, you're the best!" said the princess, petting her humungous fire demon cat, heading towards the world she dreamed of being in, Halloween Town.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wh... Wha... What happened?" said Natalie a bit awake from her sleep, staring at the window. She got shocked that she saw a lion that looked like Kilala but running thru the stars. "Woah! Is... Is this a dream? No, it's gotta be a dream," then she went back to sleep like a little angel.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in Halloween Town, Jack was in the graveyard still trying to forget that he saw a girl in the world of dreams. "Okay Jack, It was just your imagination, there was no girl there. But, if that girl was made up in my mind, why was she hiding from me? Who the hell knows, but, what if she was a real human? It will change everything."

As he stared at the stars he saw a fire comet in the night sky, well, that's what he thought, but it was really Kilala and Estefanía flying towards him, but they were too far so it gave them time to make plans.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh My Goodness, what a beautiful place." she said to herself, but when they got a bit closer, the place where her heart was started to glow brightly and transforming her bit by bit into the dead princess that once was in this magnificent world.

"WHAT THE HELL? WHA... WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?" Her body transformed into something different, instead of her black dress, were black shorts, her flat shoes into sneakers. Her upper part of her dress was a white T-shirt with a black sweater, and the color of her brown hair turned blue.

But the most freaky part of all was that she changed of mind and face, because of the spirit that was inside her all those years transformed her into Krystal Skellington, and adding articuno wings on her back and the ability to summon the Oathkeeper keyblade.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now it is finally happening, will the king know that this person is not his long lost daughter, or will he be decieved like man others... Time will tell...

TELL ME, WAS IT GREAT OR WAS IT GREAT.

You can find the REAL KRYSTAL on google on the images part. Just write this:

Marina from pokemon

and then click, and there ya go.

Comment's PLEASE PEOPLE!


	8. Lies and the Truth

Once Kilala and the reborned pumpkin princess arrived at the Halloween Town graveyard, the girl was amazed on how her home had changed since the past 10 years after her death. "Wow, this place had changed alot. Wiat a minute, daddy?" She saw her father, the pumpkin king still sitting on the spiral hill gazing at the stars.

She aproached slowly to the hill, before she steped on a small fallen branch that made a breaking sound, Jack turned around to see who was with him. But before he could react, Krystal ran up to him and hugged him.

"Daddy! I missed you!" said the princess happily without noticing her father not reacting to this moment.

"Wait a minute... Krystal! No... you can't be her! You're... you're dead!" He said, seperating her from him. He couldn't imagine his daughter alive, he has seen her death 10 years ago. He thought this was a trick.

"What do you mean 'dead'? I'm right here in front of you, father"

Just as Krystal tried to hug him again he just got away from her, not falling from the hill fortunately.

"No... NO... GET AWAY FROM ME! YOU ARE NOT MY CHILD, SHE DIED YEARS AGO AND KNOW, YOU ARE JUST MAKING ME FEEL EVEN WORSE THAN BEFORE, YOU UNGRATEFUL PERSON!"

"But daddy... I'm not dead, I'm here with you father and..."

"GET AWAY FROM ME! AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS! REVEAL THE TRUE FORM OF THIS CREATURE!" He attacked her very badly with that spell then she transformed back into the N.E.W. princess, making her bleed from the nose and mouth.

"I knew it! I knew you weren't my daughter, you are like other humans that try to replace Krystal. But you... you are the worst of them all, you are Kenashi's daughter aren't you, human?"

"Please try to understand, your magesty... you showned me a place filled with magic and wonder, but..."

Before she could finish, Jack slashed her with the Pumpkin head, leaving a brownish red scar across her face and making her bleed more. "You ungrateful being, you just discovered this world so you could destroy it alongside you mother..."

"But your highness... I'm no longer with her... I abandoned her with my demon cat named Kilala and left her so I could be wih you..."

"SILENCE! I will not be decieved by your lies, and now I order you to... EXILE!"

"NO!" she yelled when he attacked her but even stronger than before, almost making her faint, with more blood on the floor and he transported back to Skellington manor.

Estefanía cried with pain, Kilala tried to comfort her. "Kilala, I don't know what to do anymore. Maybe my mother was right, maybe worlds and magical creatures do bring pain and sorrow."

She just stayed there, crying with blood on the spiral hill.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the Halloween town airport, arrived a gummi ship, it contained four huge families who were once in war with other families.

The ship contained the rest of Jack and Sally's family, Jack's three brothers were: Sirius Black, Imhotep and last but not least John Silver.

With Robin's and Krystal's cousins Sora Imhotep, Kairi Black and Riku Silver.  
And Sally's two sister's(Roxanne died,) Clair Black and Hathor.

When Jack and Sally arrived to pick them up and welcome them, Jack was worried of what would happen if all of them mdied if Kenashi destroyed this world by the cause of her daughter.

"Hey bro, waz up?" said Sirius, trying to make Jack talk, 'cuz he was so silent during that time.

"Um... Earth to Jack... Hellooooooooo!"

"What? Oh, welcome to Halloween town bro"

"What's gotten into you Jack?"

"Nothing but I need to tell everyone something important," he walked away to tell everyone the baadd news. "I'm grateful that you have come, but I'm also ungrateful on your visit, you shouldn't have come, a new threat has come and soon Kenashi will arrive to destroy this world."

"Why Jack?" asked Hathor.

"Because her daughter came and tried to confuse me that she was my reborned child, to give time for Kenashi to come"

"Uncle Jack, Sora, Riku and I will defend our cousins home or die trying." said Kairi bravely, making Sora and Riku feel braver.

"I do apreciate that Kairi, Jack, I'll join also, and so do my sisters." Sally said encouraged. "Jack, we join also, We will not rest untill that devil gets destroyed." said John proudly.

"Thank you... My family,"

TELL MEEEE, WAS IT GREAT? I know it's been toooooo long but I think this story will be finished anytime soon, and as always, most of these characters are not MINE!

Sirius Black (Thrax)(c) Osmosis Jones: WB

Imhotep (The mummy: the animated series)(c)Kids WB

John Silver (TP)(c)Disney

Sora, Kairi and Riku (c)Kingdom Hearts

Roxanne (c)Pokemon Advanced

Clair (c)Pokemon Master Quest

Hathor (c)Tutenstein

COMMENTS PEOPLE!


	9. The beggining of the destruction

After all the bad news that happened a little while ago, everyone in the family of the light (Jack and Sally's brothers sisters and niece and nephews and son) had to do very extended training.

The people that could control fire had to learn the Fire Blast tecnique, while the water bearers the sheer cold; earth, solarbeam; wind, aeroblast, and last but not least darkness, Jacks element, with the most powerful spell of all, the total darkness.

While the others trained to master even more greater their elements, Jack didn't. He was in the tower of the Skellington manor, staring at the night sky, still wondering when will Kenashi attack his home world.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Since Kenashi knew where her child would go to reclaim her dreams, the evil queen set out a powerfull army of women who desperately wanted revenge of their children who were turned into creators.

"My people!" Shouted proudly the queen to her people. "The time has indeed come to an end to this misery and pain, for it is time to destroy the world that took our children away from us. HALLOWEEN TOWN WILL PAY DEARLY, ESPECIALLY THE SKELETON BY THE NAME OF... JACK SKELLINGTON!."

The members of this evil empire roared with excitement, this moment was the one they were waiting for centuries. The most evil members had no name but they had only the reflection of their fallen daughters.

Their daughters also had no name but, only a nickname to replace their real names, they are some of the most marvelos creators anyone had ever seen. Their creator names are: Venezia, Jack Nightmare 2 U and SoraSkellington.

"Now we can destroy our daughters by their betrayal." said the mother of Jack Nightmare 2 U and SoraSkelllington when Kenashi gave the announcment.

But behind the evil queen stood her secretary with a sad face, she didn't wanted to destroy the world that changed her niece. But that was not why she didn't spoke in all that noise. Because she kept a secret like all other people.

She became that very same day, a creator by the name of Orube, a feline warrior, trained by Luba in Kandrakar.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Jacks family whent out on a stroll in the graveyard they heard a sonicboom in the atmosphear. Sirius noticed it was The N.E.W. organizations ship and all the women inside it fell to the ground making a little earthquake. John contacted his older brother with earth magic.

"Jack we have a huge problem here at the graveyard, hurry!"

Jack, Sally and Robin had arrived by teleporting, "Easier said than done John, contact the others. The biggest war is about to begin."

But before the members could make their attack, Kenashi made an anounement. "Jack Skellington, you look shorter than I espected. WHERE'S MY CHILD YOU MONSTER!"

"I DON'T KNOW WHERE SHE IS, I EXILED HER FROM THIS WORLD SO SHE AND YOU WOULD LEAVE US IN PEACE!"

"DO MARK MY WORDS JACK, IF YOU EVEN HARMED MY CHILD YOU WILL PAY DEARLY BY GIVING UP YOU VERY SOUL!"

"YOU'RE WRONG SISTER!" shouted Maribel at Kenashi, transforming herself into Orube. "HE'S NOT A MONSTER, HE'S A GOD TO EVERY CHILD THAT BELIEVES IN HIM AND SO DOES ESTEFANIA AND I, TITANIA ARGENTUM!" she launched a powerful psychick attack at the queen, but before it could reach it, Kenashi countered the attack right back at her.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! TRANEY OUYA!" after she was harmed dearly, she teleported to the Hinterlands not knowing her niece was there, still crying for what happened hours ago.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"ESTEFANIA! YOUR ALRIGHT! What happened to your face?"

The young princess still didn't talk by her scar, she was ashamed of herself. Orube stared at her worringly, but she kept silent, she knew her niece was in much pain. So she only sat near her, quietly, hugging her.

"Mom's here, isn't she?"

"Yes... But she wants you to be back with her, when she destroys your god, everyones god."

"What will I do to stop her? She's to strong and I'm barely an expert on air and water bending, I feel so lost."

But then, pasted a slight breeze and she heard an echoing voice calling to her, more like an indian song:

(Voice)  
Kwe kwe natura  
Motto sada ku  
Listen with your heart  
you will understand

Le shinke nefa botu  
Lacora ning meda  
Listen with your heart  
you will understand...

And her heart started to glow, but instead of transforming her into Krystal, her heart freed herself from darkness. And it destroyed the family jewels, the one in her crown and the one in her necklace broke to bits.

"Auntie, I think I know what to do but, going back means I have to face my past."

"Just remember this, it's an old saying that Luba taught me, A human can't make this journey alone, but, maybe a creator can."

That made Estefania giggle a bit. "Now, go, you must go save your god... Tifa, the Strange..."

TELL MEEEE, WASS IT GREAT OR WAS IT GREAT, I know, too long.

Orube, Luba,Kandrakar(c) W.I.T.C.H.

COMMENTS PEOPLE!


	10. The Filthy Finale prt 1

The wars had just begun betwen the two magical families, giving nightmares for the ones who believed in the pumpkin king, but for Estefanía it gave a lot of pain in her heart. No one knew that the other princess, the younger one, was also suffering, but even more dearly.

In that very same night when she noticed Kilala out in the galaxy by her window, before Kenashi attacked the world, she met Jack in the world of dreams like her sister did last night. At first, Jack didn't noticed the innocent child walk up to him, because she was silent as nature.  
"Uhmm... mister... who are you?" said the young one, frightening the king.

"Uhmm... I... I am uh... well... I am a... s-s-ske-leton, yes, I am a skeleton, please don't scream little girl, I won't harm you."

"I wasn't afraid of you, more like, interested, I'd never seen a skeleton before, a 'living skeleton', it should seem." Jack had never seen a braver girl in his life, except Krystal of course.

"I want to ask you something, 'mr. skeleton'... are you the one that made my sister change last night?" Jack blushed when Natalie gave him the question, she was a pretty little girl, too young to be exact. He saw her as a litle angel that had fallen from the skies.

"Please, call me Jack, and, I think it would seem that I had changed your sister by accident, I don't mean to be rude but, I must go."

"oh, okay, will I see you again? It's not like I'm liking you or anything, but I want to understand more my sister, she acted strangely today."

Before Jack could answer, he created a portal leading him to Halloween Town. "Well, I think I could come once in a while when I'm in my day of, fare thee well young one!"

And he vanished.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

But in the actual time, she woke up from all the racket that her mothers army was doing, fighting of magical creatures. She changed her pj's and putted on agrabah pants that her mother gave her on her birthday, with a matching little tank top. She had put on her necklace and crown with the very same jewels her sister had.

After she finished, she ran thru the corridor and arrived to the escape shuttle, she closed her eyes, she opened the door and fell into the atmosphear of that world, almost crashing down near where 'Tifa, the Strange' and 'Orube' were sitting.

"Natalie! Are you alright, you could have been killed!" Tifa said to her sister, worried.  
"Don't worry, I'm alright. I'm a fire and earth bender, remember?"

"I totally forgot that sis, what are you doing here, spying on us for MOM!" she said angrily at her sister. "NO WAY! I HATE HER! 'TILL NOW!"

"Why Natalie? Did someone changed you as Jack shanged Tifa?" said Orube, calming Tifa a bit.  
"DUHH! and it wasn't someone, it was Jack Skellington! And, F.Y.I., I don't like him, he's just interesting, that's all."

"Well, since you gave us the 411, let's kick mom's uglayass to ashes!"

"You said it sis!"

"Well, what are whe waiting for, young ones? let's go!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenashi had captured every member of the family she hated most inside dark sphears that where unbreakable. "HAHAHAHAHA! So, Jack Skellington, you're not as strong as those people said you were."

"Stop it, YOU BITCH! HE'S IN BAD SHAPE ALREADY!" shouted Imhotep, trying to brake throught the sphears.

"It's no use, mummy. The time has come for..."

"STOP RIGHT THERE SISTER!" Orube shouted, with the two princesses behind her.  
"So, sister, you decided to betray me and then turn my daughters againts me with force? What a pity to turn all of you to bits, but I'll start with YOU! DESLEGRATE UMAS PUCKAD!"

And before she or the princesses knew what was going on, Orube got surrounded inside a black sphear, similar to the other sphears, and she also did this to Natalie.  
"SISTER! AUNTIE! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS MOTHER!"

"How? By giving up my soul? HAHAHA! I HAVE NO SOUL NOR SPIRIT NOR HEART, THE ONLY THING THAT PROTECTS ME IS DARKNESS, AND DARKNESS IS THE HEARTS TRUE ESSENCE!"

"THAT'S NOT TRUE MOTHER! The heart, soul and spirit may be weak, and sometimes the heart may give in, but deep down on all three of them have a light that shows us the way throught darkness itself, AND IT FREES US"

"SOO BE IT, JACK WILL STILL PAY HIS SOUL FOR THE SCAR HE GAVE YOU OF DISHONOR TO THIS FAMILY AND YOURS!

"FOR ME IT'S A SCAR OF THE TRUTH AND VIRTUE, LET'S DANCE!"

Filthy Finale:  
(It has the same steps as in the video game)

Kenashi:  
It's pay back time!

Tifa, the Strange:  
Is that all you have to say mother?

Kenashi  
Well, well, well!  
What a pest, you are! (atk)  
Still around, huh?  
Oh, can't say I like that!  
So why don't you just give up?  
You know, surrender!

Tifa  
It's over! It's over!  
Your scheme was bound to fail! (m.n.)  
It's over, you're finished here!  
Your next stop will be HELL! (m.n.)

Kenashi  
She mocks me! She fights me!  
I don't know which is worse! (atk)  
I might just split a scene now  
If I don't die laughin' first!  
Ha, ha, ha!

Tifa  
What's this? A trick? I'm not impressed!  
You're now a huge heartless!  
(turns to white dress with blue snowflakes)  
It makes it all the more worthwhile  
To see my mother fall!

Kenashi  
Talk, talk, talk! But I tell you!  
This heartless's goin' nowhere! (atk)  
If I were you, I'd take a hike!  
There's danger in the air! (atk)

Whoa oh!

Tifa  
Whoa oh!

Kenashi  
Whoa oh!

Tifa  
Whoa oh!

Kenashi  
Whoa oh!

Tifa  
Ha, ha, ha!  
I'm a true creator here! (snowball attack)

Tifa, the Strange:  
Halloween Town is mine!

Kenashi:  
Well, aren't we confident?

Tifa  
(turns to red dress but with flames)  
Well, I'm feeling angry  
And there's plenty left to do! (m.n.)  
I've fought your most unwelcome help  
And now I'm after you! (m.n.)

Kenashi  
Even if you catch me  
You could never do me in! (atk)  
I'm ten stories high, and just as strong!  
Which means I'm gonna win! (atk)

Tifa  
Whoa oh!

Kenashi  
Whoa oh!

Tifa  
Whoa oh!

Kenashi  
Whoa oh oh!

Together  
Whoa oh!

Tifa  
I'm the only creator here! (flamethrower)

Tifa, the Strange:  
This ends here mother!

Kenashi:  
I don't think so

Tifa  
(turning to black dress with white stripes)  
It's over! You're finished!  
You'll never get away! (m.n.)  
You? The queen of destruction?  
That will be the day! (m.n.)

Kenashi  
How feeble! How childish!  
Is that the best you've got? (atk)  
You think that you're a heroine, child!  
But I think you are not! (atk)

Kenashi:  
I'm the quen of destuction!

Tiofa, the Strange:  
You're queen of nothing!

Kenashi  
Whoooah!

Now it's time for you to see  
What it really means to kill! (atk)  
'Cause I'm a killin' N.E.W. queen  
Although I don't play fair! (atk)

It's much more fun, I must confess  
With lives on the line! (atk)  
Not mine, of course, but yours, old friend!  
Now that'd be just fine! (atk)

Whoa oh!

Tifa  
Whoa oh!

Kenashi  
Whoa oh!

Tifa  
Whoa oh!

Kenashi  
Whoa oh!

Tifa  
Whoa oh!  
I'm no longer the N.E.W. princess! (Dark flame attack)

TOOOO LOOOONNNGGGGG, BRAIN DAMAGE!  
TELL ME, GREAT OR BAD OR STRANGE LIKE ALWAYS.  
Okay, part 1 will be continued by the 2nd part, okay?

Filthy Finale (C) Tim Burton's The nightmare before christmas: Oogie's revenge!

COMMENTS PEOPLE!


	11. The Filthy Finale prt 2

Estefania fell onto the floor, inhaling and exhaling deeply, she was extausted and had very low energy. She didn't saw her mother anywhere, she thought she was gone for good. "Fi... Finaly... She's... She's gone..."

"Not quite..." said a dark voice, comming from nowhere. "EGAMY DAKOPE GRANDALIAZ! FUSE ME WITH THE WORLD OF CHAOS HEARTLESS! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Then, the earth began to crumble and the floor broke a portal to the depths of that world, along with Tifa and Kenashi into total darkness... and all around the girl went black...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When she woke up, she saw that she was ontop of a heartless head, and infront of her, was another Heartless but even bigger. The princess saw that the Heartless had something tied up in dark vines, like they were veins. When the tangled vines revealed the person that those things were being connected as veins, was Kenashi.

"The power of darkness... is running through my veins... this is the kind of power I was searching for... Hahahahahaha... now I can destroy you once and for all."

She swung her arm to the left, and so did the gigantic Heartless behind her, like they were connected mentaly. The Heartless hit the princess off the head of the other dark being, making her fall to the endless abyss.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed as she fell deeper into the depths of darkness, but she heard a sweet voice when her heart shined like before. "Don't worry, princess, Cum iskeret argentum." She stopped from falling, and started to rise up.

She stopped in her tracks when she saw her mother once again, she did not realized that Kenashi threw an attack at her, the voice shielded her. "Hatsumate sinutudo."

Estefanía still didn't knew who was the one who saved her, but the only thing she thought it was, that the voice is her guardian angel, Jack's fallen daughter. "Now princess, you must fulfill your destiny by using your sword."

"But I don't have a sword."

"You will. Forcati ventae fortunatae ex rikei Oberonus. Et hic nobis frugum regatae et ordae Avalones!"

Many lighting bolts flashed into the area, two stars flashed in the dark sky and revealed themselves infront of the girl as the Total Chaos sword and the Oathkeeper keyblade. "Now use the DOUBLE SOUL SPELL NOW!"

"Okay... here goes... Desle grate muri tempe et intervalia, et aum involare. Postea puck ad speculum, Titania penetrare!"

She started to shine as the the two swords started to glow as well, and fusing each other as the Ultima Weapon Keyblade. Her appearance changed also, her hair was now white, her skin was the same, but her black dress was now white but with black stipes.

"It's time to die, Kenashi, for what you've done to all of us!" Estefanía's voice sounded a bit different, for both of the princesses, the fallen one and the next true creator had also joined souls.

"Let's dance!"

Zombie song:

Another head langs lowly (Light beam attack)

my soul is slowly taken

And the violence caused such silence(Dark beam attack)

Who am I mistaken

but you see, It's not Jack (Dark beam attack)

It's not my family

in your head, in you head  
you are fightin' (Light beam attack)

With your tanks, and your bombs,  
Dark magic, and your guns (Light beam attack)

In your head, In your head I am cryin'

In your head, In your head  
Zombie, Zombie, Zombie, (Dark beam attackk)  
Eh, Eh

What's in your head, In your head  
Zombie, Zombie, Zombie  
Eh, Eh, Eh, Ooh! (Shining darkness attack)

Another head langs lowly

Child is slowly taken (Dark beam attack)

And the violence caused such silence

Who are we mistaken

but you see, It's not me (Light beam attack)

It's not their family

in your head, in you head  
they are fightin' (Light beam attack)

With their tanks, and their bombs,  
Dark magic, and their guns

In your head, In your head they are cryin' (Dark beam attack)

In your head, In your head  
Zombie, Zombie, Zombie, (Dark beam attack)  
Eh, Eh

What's in your head, In your head  
Zombie, Zombie, Zombie  
Eh, Eh, Eh, Ooh! (Shinning darkness attack)

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed with pain and sorrow the queen, while the Heartless was slowly dissapearing, not taking Kenashi with it.

"No... this cannot be... I can't be taken by darkness, I'm THE QUEEN OF DARKNESS ITSELF."

"It can and it will, your highness, for that is fear in your eyes."  
The joined souls said, doing one last time the Shinning darkness attack at Kenashi, destroing her once and for all. For only her scream echoed in the endless abyss.

"Desle grate muri tempe et intervalia!" A portal to the above openned and the girl went through it, dissapearing...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estefanía was lying on the ground, were she fought her mother alone, her eyes were covered in darkness. She saw many dark figures surrounding her, the princess felt bony fingers closing her eyes gently. And she went out cold, fainted for the energy loss of the final battle, she nearly dies for that matter.

Estefanía was carried by someone, and taken for medical attention, so she could recover her energy. But she still holded in her grasps the very same swords that helped her defeat Kenashi, the Total Chaos sword and the Oathkeeper keyblade...

Same, VERY LONG!

Zombie song (c)The cranberries

comments please!


	12. Please Don't leave

Estefanía's dream:  
Light flashes... fades out... A girl had fainted in the graveyard... she nearly dies... She has two swords in her hands... they transform into keychains... a white star and a black star... a skeleton closes her eyes and carries her off... Skellington manor... dream fades...

The princess had awaken from her recovery, she notices that she's not alone in the room. Two boys and a girl are resting in their beds, one of the boys had a cyborg arm, the other, had a Mickey Mouse keychain in his wrist. While the girl, she had fairy wings spreading out of her back.

All of the children were from Jack's brothers, Sirius Black, Imhotep and John Silver. Estefanía noticed that every one of those guys had a scar on their hands, Kairi had the one simbolising the water element; Sora, of the earth and Riku, of fire.

She had seen that she was covered with bandages, she could see that because they were around her body, while wearing her pj's, they were black fortunately. The princess tried to get up, but she could still feel the pain from the battle. Estefanía saw her dress sitting on the chair next to her bed.

"Where the hell am I?" She whispered to herself trying to sit up. "Ahhhhhhhhh!"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Sora said, getting up from his bed near to hers. "Lay back down or you may aggravate your wounds you big moron." He warned, making Kairi and Riku wake up in the middle of the night (the night after the N.E.W. insident).

"You need to lay back down girl, you wont recover enough if you keep doing that." Kairi said, sleepy of course.

"Sooo... do ya mind telling me were am I? I mean, in wich part of Halloween Town."

"Well, your'e in Uncle Jack's house, Skellington manor," Riku said. "You may be a great threat to this world but, since last night, everyone fears you more than ever."

"Okay, you gave me enough info by the way, hey, were's my sister and my aunt?"

"They're upstairs resting, but, dude, you need to rest." Sora said, with a cool tone.

"But I need to get out of here, I've been exiled by Jack"

"Uncle Jack doesn't want you to leave now, go to sleep or I'll force Sora to get you to sleep with his sleep powder," said Kairi, sarcastically. "Well, okay, goodnight"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

When three hours past, Estefanía graved her dress and she put it on, she went down the stairs trying to not make any noise since everyone was sleeping. But the princess didn't know that Jack was in the kitchen near the entrance to the house.

She closed the door while exiting the manor and ran of to the graveyard, and Jack followed her, making no sound on the way. Sirius was also there but in his Balto form (same, animagus), hiding, he was a good spy, and he followed them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

The princess reached the graveyard entrance and a creature was holding her leg, it was Kilala "Kilala, were have you been all this time?" she said, hugging her pet demon cat, but her smile faded away while aproachin the spiral hill.

Jack saw her on the top of the hill, he was amazed that she was doing the very same thing he told her to be, exiled. Jack didn't want her to leave, but before she could do that, the princess sang a song:

Dancing bears,  
Painted wings,  
Things I almost remember,  
And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December.

Someone holds me safe and warm.  
Horses prance through a silver storm.  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory...

(Instrumental interlude)

Someone holds me safe and warm.  
Horses prance through a silver storm.  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory...

Far away, long ago,  
Glowing dim as an ember,  
Things my heart  
Used to know,  
Things it yearns to remember...

And a song  
Someone sings  
Once upon a December

Jack ran over to her and holding her tight, crying(aww). "Please, don't leave."

"I have to, you banished me from this world."

"But that was before I didn't want to remember the past, but now I know you have her spirit, my childs spirit."

"Jack, I didn't want to make you sad for this, I'm sorry." she said, hugging him back, also crying, making Jack stop crying(jeje).

"It's okay, it's okay, I'm right here, princess" he said, pasing his bony fingers through her hair.

Sirius saw all of that from the graveyard entrance, making him think of those good old times with his daughter, Kairi.

Since Estefanía kept crying in Jacks chest, he started to sing for the child:

Come stop your crying  
It will be all right  
Just take my hand  
Hold it tight

I will protect you  
from all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

For one so small,  
you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here  
in my heart always  
Always

Jeje, I know, OHH, THE FLUFFYNESS, AYA, HE HUGGED ME AND SANG A SONG FOR MEE, WEEE!

First song (c)Anastasia

Second song (c)Tarzan

COMMENTS PEOPLE!


	13. The meeting and the Acceptance

The next morning when Tifa and Jack came back to town from the spiral hill, Jack announced a meeting for the citizens this afternoon, so they could know their new creator and master. This anouncement worried the towns people, but they had to do it so they no longer fear the princess.

Tifa got very worried about this but Jack comforted her when she was scared.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Cititzens of Halloween Town," Jack said when the meeting started. "This day is an important day for all of us, now you know that Kenashi's children are here in this world, but don't worry, Kenashi's oldest daughter is going to say a few words so you can gain her trust. Tifa, you may begin."

When she came out from the curtains of the town hall, everyone gasped when seeing her, but she just stood there, shocked with stagefright. No one moved an inch, except Jack, he signaled to Estefanía to go on and continue, when she got the signal she just took a deep breath and, instead of saying a speech she sang a song for the towns people, and somehow, Jack joined in the song:

Tifa  
In sleep he sang to me  
In dreams he came  
That voice which calls to me  
And speaks my name  
And do I dream again?  
For now I find  
Jack Skellington of Halloween is here,  
Inside my heart

Jack  
Sing once again with me  
Our strange duet  
Her spirit inside you  
Grows stronger yet  
And though you turned from her  
to glance behind me  
Jack Skellington of Halloween is here  
Inside this world

Tifa  
Those who have seen your face  
Draw back in fear  
I am the mask you wear

Jack  
It's me they hear

Both  
My/Your spirit and my/your voice  
In one combined  
Jack Skellington of Halloween is here  
inside my heart/this world

Chorus:  
Is that Jack Skellington of Halloween?  
Beware Jack Skellington of Halloween

Jack  
In all your day dreaming  
You always knew  
That man and mystery

Tifa  
Were both in you

Both  
And in this magic realm  
Where night is blind  
Jack Skellington of Halloween is here

Tifa  
Inside my heart

Jack  
Sing, my new creator!

Tifa  
I'm here,  
Jack Skellington of Halloween . . .

Everyone in the town hall didn't move an inch, still frightened of what the girl will do to them, but the Mayor just applaused with joy, and in a few seconds, so did the towns people. They also whistled making Tifa blush a bit, her acceptance in this galaxy made Jack proud of her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the meeting ended, Tifa just ran off to spiral hill without advising Jack, she wanted to be alone in that time so she could relax.

Jack noticed of what she was going to do, so he followed her. When he caught up with her, he saw that she was gazing upon the blurry skies of the graveyard, it somehow comforted her there. He sat beside her.

"Jack... thank you..." she said, almost blushing a bit.

"For what? pincess."

"For helping me overcome my stagefright and helping me to make the townspeople trust me."

"Well, you couldn't do it all by yourself."

"That's true... Jack? do you think this scar in my face will banish in a few days?" she said, touching her scar with a sad face.

"I really don't know, I'm really sorry for hurting you, I made you that scar by my keyblade, so, my theory is that it will never come off or banish."

"Well, that's okay, I'm used to these kind of things, I have two birth marks in my arms and I hide them from the world."

"Oh, well, it's getting late, and the others might be leaving soon, so, if you need a place to stay you can come to my house if you like."

"Thanks Jack." she said, hugging him. Then he walked to the graveyard entrance and he went off to Skellington manor.

Song (c) The phantom of the opera 2004 or 2005

Comments please!


	14. Final Goodbyes

'It's Sunday morning' Tifa thought to herself after she awoke in Jack's manor in Krystal's bed. 'Now the others had left, but now, my auntie and my sister are leaving too'. She didn't want them to leave at all, they were her family, her most closest friends. But she had to let go of her family, so they could go to new worlds or being in their own created world or galaxy.

Someone knocked at the door, awakening her demon cat, Kilala, (sometimes gets out of the house to wander off to some parts of Halloween Town, but this time, she just stayed.)

"Tifa? Breakfast is ready, come down here" said her aunt Maribel (Well, make it Orube-.-), the girl just sighed, she still wasn't prepared for their departure, but she did it anyway.

"Okay auntie, I'm comming", so she just got out of bed and whent down the stairs to the Kitchen, she realized that Jack and Sally weren't there, not even Zero, only Orube and Natalie were there, eating some strange soup with a very strange smell (gues wich soup).

"Hey, where's Jack, and Sally?"

"Natalie will tell you that and, good news, Sally's pregnant" said Orube with a happy face, this also surprised Tifa, she's gona have little one's to take care of (AWWWWW!).

"Jack and Sally are at the town hall for a meeting," said her little sis. "I think I'm not gonna eat this."

"Hey, Natalie, remember what mom said, before I murder her (YEAH!), you have to try something before judging it's taste."

"Well, this 'soup' looks kind of 'Icky', Jack said it's called 'wormswart soup', don't wanna know from what's it made of" then she made an Icky face.

Tifa just moaned at her sister and took her soup and spoon and tried it, Orube was shocked for seeing her niece eating that stuff, but Natalie still stared at Tifa with a disgusted face along with barfing noises.

With a few tastes, she put down the plate and spoon on the table. "There, happy now?" she said, sarcasticly, "I think I'm gonna be sick" Natalie just ran to the bathroom and really vomited, "Me too" and Orube ran outside and barfed at the garbage can, ignoring the bad smell.

"What are their problems? this soup is great!" so she grabed the plate and she put more soup in it until she got full.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was noon at the Halloween Town airport, Natalie and Orube's flight to other worlds or galaxies were now departing. "I'm gonna miss you guys," Said Tifa to her sis and aunt. "Go... away... Icky person..." said Natalie, she still remembered the 'soup thingie' that happened this morning.

That made Tifa giggle a bit and hugged her sister, and now, it's Orube's turn to say goodbye, this was really hard for all of them. "Guys, you may want to hurry up because the Gummi Ships could leave at any minute." said Jack, snapping them back to reality.

"Okay Jack, Tifa, Natalie..." started Orube, almost breaking into tears. "I'm gonna miss you" she hugged her nieces very tightly, crying also, not letting them breath until she let go, whiping the tears of her cheeks.

"Tifa, Natalie, these are for you," she gave a little wrapped box to both of them, "You can open them later, bye."

So she left them alone to get in her plane to Kandrakar. "Well Tifa, this is it, now we have to say our goodbyes."

Tifa didn't answer her, she grabed her sisters hand and she put something in her sisters grasp. "Here, you'll need this more than I do Natalie." Natalie noticed that her sister gave her a Keychain that had a rose simbol.

"What's this?"

"It's a chain that shows your chosen keyblade, I've found it on the ship were it used to be our home, you must go now, your plane is waiting for you."

"Thanks sis" Natalie hugged Tifa and ran off to her flight to Hogwarts. Tifa felt really sad for letting them go, but she evdaded her crying and whent back with Jack and Sally, who were waiting for her outside the Gummi Ship airport.

When they say her, she just ran to them and hugged them, crying with all her heart. "We know you miss them Tifa, it's just they way things are," said Sally, trying to make her feel better and evading the harm to her baby, or babies, cuz she already had a big belly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now Tifa has left her family and she is also waiting for Sally's newborn baby (or babies) to come, because by Kenashi's death and Tifa's acceptance to this world changed time, advancing it to 10 years, the very same years that had past from Krystal's death. Soo, that means the teens from Jack's brothers and Sally's sisters are now adults and now married, with kids to take care of.

It also means that the newborn babies (yes, you guess right, their babies) are now teens, quadruplet sons and triplet daughters, born separately.

Dun Dun Dun DUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! jeje,

The End  
Well, what do ya think? I now, chappy Too long, next chappy will describe Jack and Sally's sons and daughters... I now, I now, too many kids but, I'll need some time alone now, byes...

Tifa, the Strange

coments please!


End file.
